Take It Off Songfic
by grazingalpaca
Summary: RosealiexEmmett Songfic. rated T for sexual themes. Take It Off by Kesha.


Hey guys! :D I lovvvveee this song, and I decided that it totally fit the Emmett/Rosalie thingy. Enjoyyy!

**Take It Off**

Alice was staring at this straggly-looking guy dancing inside the club.

I rolled my eyes.

"Go for it, girl." I said, knowing that she would get the guy.

She grined at me and hopped off the barstool in search of the mysterious man.

Now I need a date for myself, I think.

_There's a place in town  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

My name is Rosalie hale and I'm 24 years old. I'm drop dead gorgeous but I haven't had a boyfriend for months.

I glared down a nerdy-looking guy in the corner, watching me hopefully. He probably peed his pants with the force of the look I gave him.

I guess I'm too unapproachable. Maybe just a little.

The music blares, lights flashing everywhere. It's been a while since I've been out.

_When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild._

So, I'm out at this ratty club, looking for a cute guy to, well, spend the night with. ;)

Mmmmm. Hunk alert.

He had blond sex hair and was grinning like a fool. Oh, yeah, and walking straight toward me.

_And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a_

Uh, oh. Here comes Alice in the arms of that guy she went after. And making out with him at the same time.

"Hey Rose, this is Jazz." Alice said drowsily

"Go on, babe." Jazz said, adjusting himself through his black skinny jeans.

"I'm going home with this hottie tonight." Alice proceeded to suck his face off with kisses.

I rolled my eyes and told her that it was completely okay to ditch her best friend alone at club for some random dude.

"Mmkay." She muttered. She was probably thinking about the amazing sex she would have tonight.

They left, practically molesting each other.__

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

The blond came up to me, laughing.

"That your friend?" He said

I nodded miserably. He saw that?

He smirked as if he knew what I was thinking.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"Just a dance." His face softened and he grabbed the hand I stuck out; Pulling me into the crowd.__

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.  
  
Ohh, he smells so good. Like cinnamon and manliness and sex. Yum.

"So, what's your name?" I wondered aloud

"Emmett Cullen. And your name, my beautiful mistress?" He snuck a hand around my waist and tightened it, sending me right against his chest. (His beautifully muscled, washboard abs chest)

I smacked his arm and pulled free of his grasp.

"Rosalie Hale. And don't try that again." I smirked

He rubbed his upper arm ruefully but I gave up and put my hands on his shoulders, sighing.

_There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor._

All of a sudden, I felt like an idiot. There's this amazing(ly hot) guy who asked me to dance. Take advantage of it, stupid!

I looked up at him and all the lights and music went away. He was staring right back at me and I was entranced with the shape of his lips and the color of those beautiful blue eyes.

I didn't realize it when he got closer to me, but I did notice the sudden change in my heart beat.

Our heads were touching, leaning against each other.

Then he moaned.

I was so surprised that I backed off and doubled up in laughter.

"What…the….hell….was…that!" I said in between tears of joy.__

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

He didn't seem to be fazed, much less embarrassed.

"Well, Mrs. Hale, you are the sexiest, most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life." He said without missing a beat.

"Awwwh…" I said, smiling, "Thank you. And I have to say, you are the hottest guy in the room. Uhg, really…really…hot."

He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"What was that you said?" I asked politely

"Um…well…er. You gave me a..." he pointed at his crotch.

I giggled nervously. Why did I even ask? Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

_Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around._

I built up some courage and brought his arm to my waist. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

I put my head down on his shoulder and inhaled the aroma of him, relaxing.

At this point, we were pushed together completely, both of his hands were around me and it felt so _good._

_N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
_

"Umm, do you wanna get over to my place to crash?" Emmett blushed and said helplessly, "I-I mean, not to, you know, but I noticed you seemed tiered so…"

"Sure. Thank you. Alice took the car we came here in so that would be a good idea, thanks."

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

I held his hand in the car the whole way. He killed the engine and hurried over to my side to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said smoothly, walking toward me in a way that forced me up against the car.

"Can I try something?" he said gently.

"Ahh, okay then." I said awkwardly.

He held his hands on my ribs and kissed me. Our mouths collided and I felt like I was flying. He was so perfect for me…

All of a sudden, he hips began to grind into me and the kiss became feverish. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and it was time for me to moan.

"Can we take this inside?" He said roughly; I loved the way it sounded.

I nodded submissively and followed him up to the door, his arm around my waist.__

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

As soon as we got in, he led me up to his bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and pulled off his shirt. I laid propped up by my elbows and just enjoyed the view.

His nipples were hard and he had a toned chest and a six pack.

"Oh, god." I fell back onto the bed.

He laughed and asked, "What?"

"You're so amazing and good-looking and I'm just…Rosalie." I admitted.

He growled (which made my lady parts tingle) and simply said, "You are the most beautiful girl on earth. I can't wait to make you scream tonight."_  
_

Oh, yeah. We're supposed to have sex. Cool.

I grabbed his neck and yanked him down. I kissed him, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine.

_There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor._

I threw off my coat, shirt, jeans and scarf, left in only my underwear and my heels. I noticed him eyeing my 4 inch Steven Madden strappy black heels at the club.

He licked his lips and stared at me.

I knew he'd like them.__

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

At this point, all he had on was some Calvin Klein boxers and there was quite a big tent on them.

I climbed on top of him, straddling his manhood.

His hips bucked as I grinded on him.

His head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure.

Sexiest. Thing. Ever.

I continued the ministrations and put my hands on his chest, panting.

His eyes flew open and he grabbed a hand and sucked my fingers.

I whimpered. __

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

I climbed off him, to him and his dick's disappointment.

"My turn," He smirked at me and I shivered, wondering what he was going to do to me.

He snatched the scarf I wore off the ground and commanded me to lay on my back and he tied my wrists to the headboard.

Kinky, I thought with a smirk.

As soon as I was tied, I pulled on the restraints and found that they wouldn't budge.

His body hovered over mine as he gently touched parts of my face with his lips.

He moved down to suck on my tits through my bra. I moaned as the sensation took over my mind. My eyes rolled backward when he shoved a knee between my legs, massaging my lady parts in the process. So…good….

I struggled and learned that Emmett Cullen was a very good knot tie-er.

He pulled my lacy bra off and reached down to massage my boobs. I arched my back before he could even touch them, which caused him to stop and smirk at me. I wish I could slap that smart-ass look off his face. Unfortunately, I was tied to his bed. Damn.

He reached down and pulled my panties ever so slowly. I could feel his warm breath down there, so close, so close…

"Look who's wet already for Emmett junior." Emmett cooed.

Wow. Nice.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

I kicked him.

"Crap. Should've tied your legs down."

I laughed, but it was cut short when he started putting his mouth to work on me.

"Ohhhh….baby, yeah. Mmm, so good. Yesas.."

He sucked my clit hard and started to finger me, one finger, then two, and then three.

Suddenly, his fingers hit a spot in me that made me gasp and struggle against my scarf.

"Oh…my…gosh…" I breathed hard, "Do that again, please!"

"Gladly," he replied huskily.

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

Over and over and over I felt it, until the combination of the feel and the sucking of my clit, I came. Hard. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and tighten and tighten, until finally, I let it all go with a shattering scream.

Emmett resurfaced with a crooked grin on his face and kissed me.

Wow, I tasted good.

"Thanks babe." I muttered into his ear, "Now untie me so I can fuck you."

He nodded enthusiastically and untied me.__

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off 

We had fun that night. Emmett came like 4 times, and I lost count at twelve.

We've been dating for months now.

The sex is amazing. ;)

-FIN-


End file.
